


Soft, glossy panties - scarlet

by Jenchantress_stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Panties, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, butt plug, kisses and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenchantress_stories/pseuds/Jenchantress_stories
Summary: Part VI (!) of my soft, glossy panties series.Set in the beginning of 15x20: Sam and Dean settled in their domestic life. With the world slightly more peaceful than usually, they can enjoy some intense we-time.Sam's back in hot panties and Dean's more than delighted by the view.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 207





	Soft, glossy panties - scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the shows ending. Of course I was a little upset at first that they didn't die together, but the idea that Sam kept living / kept fighting is actually a very encouraging and satisfying one. It did them justice. ♥
> 
> The first part 15x20 was so cute and I'd love to see more of it! The domestic life of Sam and Dean. That's exactly where this one settles. :)
> 
> Here are the other parts to my _Soft, glossy panties_ series!  
> [Soft, glossy panties - dusky pink (Pre-series & first time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814856)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - white (Set in Season 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474907)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - dark red (Set in season 3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814394)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - black (Set in season 10 / non-con)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430956)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - baby pink (Set in Season 14/15)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474340)

**Set in the beginning of 15x20 - the domestic life**

_You take your jeans to the shower room but not your shirt? What kind of half-ass attitude is that?“_  
_“Hey, I'm not complaining about you being in sloppy pyjamas either.“_  
_“Maybe you should...“_ Dean grinned and let his eyes wander up and down Sam's body before he disappeared into his room.

###### The laundry room

Sam is reading a book while standing beside the washing machine. Sometimes it acts up and needs a little kick. Back then, every machine could be repaired with a kick. Good times.  
_”Hey, I was looking for you.”_  
Sam looks up and wonders what Dean has to tell, spotting immediately the item of interest in his hand: a medium-sized butt plug. _”I was wondering if it still fits. I know it's been awhile since we had time for this. Maybe you got a little 'tight' and need someone to loosen you up a little...”_ Dean sports his classic grin.

They settled easily into their domestic life, even though both of them never though they could. But they earned this break. They earned to sleep in, taking time for self-made breakfast in the morning, taking time for all the mundane things like washing and cleaning and sweeping. Dean enjoyed long walks with the dog, despite the awkward task of picking up Miracle's poo. Sam indulged in his daily jogging routine, actually listening to music and not thinking about how to stop _the next_ apocalypse.

The younger one smiles and lowers his head. Dean has this sweet, mischievous grin on his face. Sam knew that his big brother would come around with something like this sooner or later. With a little blush on his face, he slightly lifts the hem of his shirt, revealing some tight-fitting scarlet red fabric. Sometimes, it's fucking scary how in sync they are.  
_”I was waiting for you...”_  
_”You son of a bitch...”_ Dean whispers as his brother takes the whole shirt off to present the corset around his abdomen, leaving his chest free. _What a fucking manly-man my little bro is..._

Dean's eyes follow Sam's hands as they travel down to his fly, opening belt, button and zip, exposing the the same-coloured underwear that covers his growing bulge. The lines of his hard member are very clear. Just having Dean watching him like that turns him on and needy.  
Their eyes meet and both are glistening with growing lust. The moment is joyous. No rush, no one interrupting and absolutely NO ONE watching. (Chuck! You little perv...!)

His jeans drop to his ankles and there's the perfect fantasy standing in front of Dean. Dark-red nylon stockings which are attached to the corset with straps. Straight out of a porn magazine with all the elegant features. It's pretty much picturesque: Sam in lingerie in that 1950s laundry room. 

Now that they managed to defeat Chuck and gained their actual freedom, Sam radiates an extra-wisp of self-confidence and Dean loves it. Stepping out of his shoes and jeans, Sam stretches himself to give Dean time to admire. The thin nylon plays beautifully around each and every muscle of his legs, the fabric of the scarlet-red panties gleams softly in the cold light of the room while the corset adds a female touch his strong body. And – **bang** \- his jeans are instantly too tight.

With an exaggerated movement the younger one turns around and bends over, leaving the next step to his brother. 

Dean has a hard time not to come in his boxers. It's been far too long. They fucked, but usually in a rush, just to get the edge off or to fall asleep a little easier. Far too often, they've been too tired or too frustrated to be in the mood. 

But now, they're here and Sam's perky ass is waiting for Dean's hands. Tender fingertips slide the hem of the panties beneath the cheeks. The same finger tips spread these cheeks apart so Dean can lay his eyes on the pink, furled hole. It looks so tight now but he knows how much that hole can take. During all these years, it took a lot and Dean swears, every time it's the hottest thing he has ever seen. After covering the plug with a thick layer of lube, he starts poking that very hole and Sam's breath shivers. 

The tip of the cone-shaped plug disappears easily as well as the first inch before a little resistance is palpable. But Sam doesn't complain, so Dean keeps pushing, relying on his brother's honesty to tell if things feel off.  
A soft moan from the younger one as the plug widens him further, a low grunt during the last bit that stretches him pretty nicely. Sam's aroused by the odd pain of being opened like that. 

Then it's all in. While Sam adjust to the object inside him the washing machine switches into the final spin circle. The machine rumbles loudly and Dean has an idea.

_”It want you to sit on it, Sammy.”_  
_”Sit where?”_  
_”The washing machine. Sit on it.”_

Sam complies and – fuck – the rattling machine has an intense effect on the plug inside him, massaging all the right places. 

Dean grins about Sam's reaction while taking his own hard cock out. The strong effect is written all over Sam's body. His legs are closed tight to minimise the vibration, but Dean spreads them wide open.

 _”Oh, fuck... fuck...”_ Sam cries, leaking drops of pre-cum shine through the fabric of his panties.  
_”Leave your legs like this. I want to see you cum. Don't touch yourself.”_ The little brother gives a shaky nod while his moaning intensifies, loud and desperate.  
With his lubed hand, Dean gives himself some firm strokes while watching the pornographic moment that unfolds in front of him. 

The washing machine keeps vibrating underneath Sam's ass, who's whole body twitches from the constant stimulation. Dean stands right in front of him, satisfying himself with his right hand, indulging Sam's desperate noises and the sweat dripping from his forehead to his chest. 

Leaning back, placing his hands behind him to change the angle a little.  
_”How does it feel being fucked by a washing machine, Sammy?”_ Dean breathes, but Sam can't react. He's too caught into the sensation that enslaves his body right now. The vibration constantly hitting all the sweet spots inside him that his mind feels completely dislocated. He's a mess begging for relieve and Dean totally gets off on that. 

Sam's close and Dean can see it. He's watching him eagerly while Sam gets done by an old, clattering machine, getting finally pushed over the edge. Dean stands right in front of him, stroking his on length roughly while breathing in Sam's desperate desire for relief, watching all his muscle tensing before the point of satisfaction. With a scream he shoots his load behind the fabric, body convulsing while the cum leaks from the underwear down his thigh. Before Sam comes down from his high, Dean steps closer and aims his own load right at his brother's panties, creaming it from the outside, mixing their cum together, leaving a nasty, wet mess between his legs. 

Still shaking, Sam gets off the rumbling machine. Without a word and still panting, he clings onto Dean, shivering and exhausted and in desperate need for a bed.

###### Dean's bedroom

It's cosy and warm in Dean's bed. The older one snuggles close to Sam, spooning him, digging his nose into his soft hair. He's still wearing that seductive outfit since Dean wouldn't let him taking it off. The moment in the laundry room passed too quick and he just has to enjoy it a little longer. 

Sam's waking up with a smile as he feels a hand wandering up and down on the inside of this thigh. Now all naked, Dean rubs his hard cock against Sam's ass, preparing for round two. Dean nudges at the plug that's still buried inside his beautiful boy. With the panties half pushed down, he starts pulling at the plug until it's halfway out, before it's going back in. Out and in again, slowly and gently, drawing quiet little moans from Sam's lips.  
_”Gonna fuck you all day.”_ He whispers, kissing his neck while continuing to play with the plug below. _”Want to fill you up until my cum drips down your body, Sammy. Again and again.”_ Now he starts twisting the plug, using different angles. _”I'll make you scream on my dick. Would you like that?”_  
Sam nods, already showing hints of squirming because the plug is not enough anymore and his own hard cock is pressing desperately against the fabric of the panties. 

Discarding the plug completely, Dean rolls Sam on his back, slipping between his legs to kiss his chest and lick his nipples, alternating between left and right. His finger tips starts to pull and squeeze one side while he sucks the other one. Sam's hand hold onto Dean's hair, groaning approvingly. 

Throwing the blanket aside, Dean sits up to take a proper look at his sweet boy. His nipples are up and glistening from saliva, the corset is still tight around his abdomen, underlining the beautiful shape of his breast. The mess between his legs looks dirty and delicious and something that should be forbidden because is making him hard and horny like a beast.  
_”Look at you... so filthy.”_ Dean breathes, admiring the view while slowly stroking his own dick.  
_”You made me.”_  
_”You want to complain?”_  
_”Absolutely not.”_  
_”Now's the time. Otherwise I'll continue. You'll be dripping, your panties will be ruined by the time I'm done with you, my sweet little brother.”_  
Sam makes an agreeing noise. He won't mind it, never did. Living all the filthy fantasies the two of them have. Sam's happy to provide and Dean's happy taking care of his little brother's needs.

Dean grabs his knife and with one swift move, he cuts those panties off. Sam's cock bounces, hovering above his stomach.  
_”Lift your legs for me.”_  
Hands underneath his thighs, he spreads them wide to present his puckering, lube-wet hole, all eager to be filled again.  
_”What's next, Sammy?”_  
_”You know exactly what's next.”_  
_”You're the one with the dirty panties, I want you to tell me.”_  
Sam blushes. He hates when Dean does that, exploiting this mood to make him talk dirty.  
_”You're going to fuck me. Make me mewl and beg until I cum, because you love watching me like that.”_  
_”It sounds better when you're awkward about it.”_  
_”You tried this too often on me.”_ Sam smiles, teasing his brother back.  
_”Oh, I'll get you there.”_ Dean finishes covering his dick with a thick layer of lube and instantly lines up, watching the anticipation grow in his little brother's eyes.

The bliss when he finally penetrates that tight hole, stretching it open and sliding in with one motion. The happiness in Sam's face when he's filled by his brother. The aroused groan dripping from their lips. Rocking his hips gently a few times.  
_”You still feel so good around my cock, gosh, so fucking good.”_  
_”Same to you, De.”_

Slightly changing the angle before he thrust hard into him, forcing him to moan loud, incoherent sounds of pleasure and desire, echoing through the room, the whole bunker. Soon, drops of sweat raining from Dean down to Sam who desperately fists the bedsheets beneath him, losing himself in the constant stimulation of this one, very sensitive spot inside of him. Deans needs to fuck his brother and his brother begs to be fucked.

Dean let his own needs take over. The rhythm between their bodies accelerating, close to violent. Dean's pelvis slams against Sam's ass, widening his hole with his thick dick. The room fills with sounds of skin smacking on skin and mindless moaning. 

_”You like that, don't you, baby.”_  
Sam agrees, unable to respond with words.  
_”Come on, I need to hear you. You want me to continue?”_  
_”Yeah, plea~”_  
_”Yeah what?”_ There's the moment he loves. Sam's so uninhibited and so desperately in need for relief that he can't think straight anymore.  
_”Fuck, De... Just fuck me...”_  
_”My sweet little whore with her creamed panties.”_  
_”Only yours...”_

Dean leans down for a kiss, pushing his tongue into his brother's panting, open mouth. Sam kisses back, licks over Dean's salty lips, taking in the saliva that drips out of his mouth.  
_”Pretty boy, touch yourself.”_ The older one whispers before he straightens himself again.

The tight stretch inside of Sam, being so filled up by his brother. He never gets tired of that feeling, never really gets used to how big Dean's dick actually is, how deeply he penetrates his body, it's nearly impaling. The hot tingle when he brushes his prostate feels so good it should be illegal. Sam's completely loses himself. Rational thinking completely switched off. He hates it. He loves it. He craves more.

Sam jerks himself off, his fist tight around his cock, twisting his fingers up and down, trying to catch Dean's thrusting rhythm, feeling the final moment growing burning hot inside of him. This is going to be messy. This is going to be so good.

 _”Come on Sammy, be a good boy and shoot it all over you.”_ Sam complies, his body convulsing, screaming as white lines cover his corset and chest. His tight muscle send a spark through Dean, who pushes himself in as deep as possible to mark his pretty boy, milking himself on his tight hole to ensure that Sam gets every drop. 

With the sparkling stars disappearing before his inner eyes, Dean pulls out and enjoys the gaping, dripping entrance that he leaves. Glistening wet from lube and sweat and cum. 

Eventually, they collapse side by side, panting hard but content. They knew they needed it, but had no idea just how badly they needed it.

Suddenly, there's a scratching and the door and a very sad, very worried mewl is audible.  
_”Miracle!”_  
_”Holy crap, we must have scared him...”_  
Sam covers himself with the blanket as Dean opens the door, letting their worried companion in. 

_”Sorry, buddy. Didn't mean to scare you like that.”_  
Dean slips under the blanket, snuggling next to Sam who's smiles gently at the two of them. Their fury companion reminds them of the sweet, quiet life they live. Miracle settles at their feet, enjoying the peaceful silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! *big hugs*
> 
> I had to include Miracle in the end. Such a cute dog! ♥
> 
> If you liked this fic, you might like those, too. ;)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - dusky pink (Pre-series & first time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814856)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - white (Set in Season 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474907)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - dark red (Set in season 3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814394)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - black (Set in season 10 / non-con)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430956)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - baby pink (Set in Season 14/15)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474340)


End file.
